ft_awakeningfandomcom-20200214-history
Justin Hawthorne
Justin Hawthorne (played by Hero of Time) is the Shadow Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail Appearance Justin stands at around 6'1" and is of medium build. Essentially, he is a decent mix of speed and power with his combination of thinness and strength. He has messy black hair that he typically covers with a deep hood and striking blue eyes. Occasionally, when he casts strong spells, his eyes will drain of pigmentation and will become entirely black (Mind you, this is when he is most dangerous). His facial features are relatively thin, which only underscores his speed. His Fairy Tail mark is on his right bicep and is black. During the events of Fairy Tail: The Awakening, Justin (only 13 at the time) stood at 5'6" with a smaller build that can be attributed to his youth. He wore a sleeveless, hooded jacket with a plain gray shirt beneath. Also, he wore a pair of dark jeans and a black belt. Before The Awakening happened, he had two black bands on his left wrist. In Atlantis, Justin was given a new outfit to wear by the Atlanteans. It consisted of a black, hooded shirt that had a left sleeve that extended to Justin's wrist. His right arm, however, is left bare, revealing his Guild Tattoo. He also was given deep blue pants that tucked into black boots. On the back of this shirt is the symbol of Olympus: An Omega with dolphin tails on the bottom. In X785, Justin’s hair is shorter than before and, instead of his trademark jacket, he wears a black shirt, outlined with silver, that has a long left sleeve and that leaves his right arm bare (with a deep hood, of course). On his right forearm is his black Dragon Legion tattoo. His Fairy Tail guild mark is black and is on his right bicep. Background Justin's father is the Shadow Dragon, Skiadrum. He was raised in a forest somewhere with hardly any knowledge on the happenings in the outside world. He and his father lived in their own little world full of fun and training and teaching and love. In Justin's 9th year, however, his life underwent a massive change (See "The Son of Skiadrum"). As he was learning how to manipulate shadows, Justin and his father were attacked by poachers. Confusion overtook the young boy and he ran at Skiadrum's bidding. He heard one roar and his father was lost. The Dragon Slayer quickly ran back and enacted revenge on the wicked poachers, yet his father was gone. Distraught, Justin stole the hooded jacket off of a corpse and made his way for a nearby town. The next few years blurred together for the young boy for, as he would later discover, bands were placed on his wrist that suppressed his dragon slayer magic and all of his memories relating to his father. He did not lose his drive, however, and he strove to learn all that he could in the following years. Then, in his 13th year, Justin made his way to the most famous wizarding guild in Fiore: Fairy Tail. There, he met Lukas Spade and Eva Slater, and embarked on an adventure with them (See "Fairy Tail: The Awakening"). At the end of this perilous job, his bands disappeared and he remembered who he was: The Shadow Dragon Slayer. Several months later, a large egg arrived at the Guild Hall that was addressed to Justin. He and his friends eagerly tried to incubate it and, soon enough, it hatched. Inside was who became Justin's best friend: Felix. For four years, Justin and his friends went on jobs and several different adventures with the wizards of Fairy Tail. In doing so, they became full-fledged members, themselves! He continues to help the guild and search for his father. After learning the Dragon Legion spell, Justin felt strong enough to go out on his own (with Felix, of course) and try to find out anything that he can about the “Shadow that walks where even he cannot” that Lukas told him about in the Legacy event. All in all, he didn’t discover more than a name or two, but they seemed to point in one direction: A mysterious guild called Umbra. Besides his search, he and Felix trained heavily over the past year to improve their magic power storage as well as their spells and fighting. Personality Having been raised by a Dragon, Justin's personality isn't entirely human. He's a fairly quiet individual (what can be described as a social introvert), though he never has a problem communicating with those around him. Typically, he takes a more planned approach to life than others may, but, in the heat of the moment, Justin has proven to be relatively impulsive (which can be attributed to him being raised in the wild and having to stay on his toes to survive). Justin was very attached to his father, Skiadrum, and when they were torn apart, the boy retreated into his own shell. When the magic-suppressing bands were placed on his wrist, he forgot entirely about his lineage and his powers, and he took to believing that he was not as fit as others to go on fantastic journeys... or even to join a guild. After joining Fairy Tail and meeting who are now two of his best friends, Eva and Lukas, Justin felt at home. Up until then, he had lived on his own (so he knew, at least), but he now had people to not only confide in, but to rely on. Then, after the events of "Awakening," Justin remembered about his father and of his shattered past. This knowledge drives him to this day, for he is always searching for any news about dragons. His lack of companionship for several years of his life has led him to be very trusting to those who are close to him. In battle, he is not without mercy, but if someone who he cares for is in trouble, he will not stop until someone has died (whether that be him or his adversary). Magic and Abilities Shadow Dragon Slayer: This is a lost magic that Justin obtained by being raised by the Shadow Dragon, Skiadrum. He has gained several attributes of a Shadow Dragon because of it as well as myriad spells that allow him to overcome many obstacles. *'Shadow Dragon Roar': This was passed down to Justin by Skiadrum just before his disappearance. It unleashes a large cone of pure Shadow Dragon-Slaying magic that annihilates most everything that it is pointed at. *'Shadow Dragon's Dark Fury': This effectively sends a bolt of super-concentrated magic energy at Justin's opponents. *'Shadow Dragon's Infernal Fist': This spell enchants Justin's fist(s) with the energy of the Shadow Dragon and channels it into a powerful melee attack. *'Shadow Dragon Wing Attack': This spell causes long whips of shadow magic to form on Justin's arm that act as the wings of a Shadow Dragon. With several flaps, Justin can incapacitate several enemies at once. *'Shadow Dragon Dark Claw': This spell enhances Justin's leg(s) with shadow magic in order to replicate a Shadow Dragon's own claws *'Shadow Dragon's Flash': Justin casts this spell with both hands extended behind him. With open palms enchanted with shadow magic, he brings them into a powerful clap that sends a shock wave of shadow magic towards his opponent(s). Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: These powerful spells are some of the strongest in Justin's arsenal, as they risk high magic power usage for high damage payout. *'Endless Darkness': This spell effectively traps the victim in a pool of darkness that expands and surrounds them, no matter how much they move. Shadowy arms reach out of this pool and pull said victim into the darkness, converting their existence into magic energy for Justin. *'Blade of the Reaper': Justin casts this spell by casting his hand skyward. As he casts it, a large magic circle appears above him. Then, a large blade of shadows appears in his hand. Each swing is nearly undetectable due to its speed and its power is unmatched by most of the spells in Justin's arsenal. *'Raging Erebus:' Shadow Dragon God Slayer Mode: In the culmination battle of the Atlantis arc, Justin faces off against Kuno, the Shadow God Slayer. After depleting himself of all magic power, Justin is able to eat Kuno's shadow and, in turn, able to activate this mode that enhances his power to an unprecedented level. *'Roar of the Shadow Dragon God': After consuming Kuno's shadow, Justin was able to launch a white and black cone of darkness at the God Slayer. This is a blast that even surpasses the power of Justin's normal roar, for it combines the strength of the Dragon's Roar and the God's Bellow. Shadow Magic: Although Justin is primarily known as the Shadow Dragon Slayer, he has many spells that can be used by normal Shadow mages. However, as his abilities and stock of magic power is far greater than those who typically hold Shadow magic, Justin is able to cast more complex spells and to greater extents than others. *'Shadow Step': While Justin does have the ability to dissolve into a shadow and move about freely, his Shadow-Step ability allows him to teleport great distances by using a shadow at his destination as the anchor. He is also able to grab hold of others and bring them with him with this ability, but the drain on his magic energy is significant *'Shadow Fiend': Justin can cast this spell in a variety of ways, but the implications are always essentially the same, although the degree is often changed depending on the situation. Shadow Fiend morphs an opponent's (or anyone's, I guess) shadow into a minion of Justin that he can control. These golems are more or less mindless, but they are very quick and strong. *'Wall of Shadows':This is often used as a defensive spell, yet Justin can summon it if he wishes to scale a building or the like. Essentially, it draws from shadows around him as well as his own magic energy and converts it into a concentrated barrier to act as a defense against strong spells. *'Shadow Slice': Similar to a water mage's water slicer ability, Shadow Slice manipulates magic energy, converting it into a razor-sharp shadow that is sent hurdling at Justin's opponents. *'Shadow Scythe': In the way of Shadow Slice, Shadow Scythe manipulates a mixture of existing shadows and Justin's magic energy to form a curved blade that he can use in melee combat. *'Shadow's Embrace': Although Justin can morph into a shadow and speed along a surface, he can become entirely invisible with Shadow's Embrace. This does continuously sap his magic power, but he is undetectable... save for any noises that he may make *'Shell of Darkness': As Justin has a defensive wall of shadows, he also has an offensive one. He has used this to cut off his opponents' oxygen so that they cannot speak to cast spells as well as to inhibit movement. *'Swords of Darkness': Two blades of shadows form from Justin's arms much like the how an Iron Dragon Slayer may summon swords. *'Dark Absorption': With this powerful spell, Justin can cause any shadows to implode. Although this removes a resource, Justin is able to cause massive amounts of damage with this one ability. The most notable time that he used this was to implode the shadows within a light magic user, which caused they, themselves to implode. *'Shadow Jet': Justin shoots powerful shadow magic from his body (typically from his fists) to propel himself in his desired direction at dizzying speeds. Dragon Legion: Learned from dragon spirits in a far-away cave, this spell combines the powers of Dragon Slayers into an immensely powerful unison raid. Teleportation: Justin has a more passive ability of teleportation that is separate from his Shadow Step spell. For this, he sacrifices distance for a smaller loss of magic power, which can mean a lot in battle. He cannot transport others in this fashion, but he does not need a shadow to teleport to. Shadow Morphing: One benefit of being the Shadow Dragon Slayer is that Justin can dissolve himself into a shadow and then maneuver around an environment without worry of terrain. While in this form, Justin can speak and even reach out to grab objects or to cast magic, so he will often use this to gain better ground in battle. Eating Shadows: As he is a Dragon Slayer, one would assume that he can eat his element for strength. He is a special case, however, for when he consumes a shadow, it disappears for several hours (sometimes days), no matter the light level. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: After the disappearance of his father, Justin trained in hand-to-hand combat so that, should he ever run out of magic power, he had something to rely on. Enhanced Durability: Even after taking multiple blows and magic attacks, Justin has been able to remain standing and even launch several counterattacks. Thanks to his Dragon's Will, he never gives up and, thus, he is able to beat many opponents. Enhanced Strength: Justin possesses immense strength due to his many years of training. In several battles, he has been able to overpower his opponents even after all magic power is expended. Second Origin: During the S-Class Trials arc, Lukas unlocked Justin's Second Origin through his Arc of Time Magic. This greatly enhances Justin's magical abilities and allows him a much greater amount of Magic Power. Trivia *If Justin had a kid, he would name him Cade *Justin gifted Felix his knife on his three-month birthday *In "Legacy," Justin does not wear his hood at all. In fact, no mention of his hood is even made. *The jacket that he wears in "The Awakening," "Remembrance," and "Fairy Tail," was stolen from the body of one of the wizards who were present when Skiadrum disappeared. Justin wears this until the Atlantis arc, where he was given a better-fitting, one-sleeved Jacket. *Justin was originally designed with two bands on his wrist to dampen his magic. In the end of "The Awakening," one disappeared, but the other carried over to "Remembrance." This band was scrapped because Justin uncovered all of his powers in one go rather than in two waves, like what was originally planned. Category:Fairy Tail Category:Dragon Slayer Category:S-Class Category:1st Gen